<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dying Embers, Shadowed Moon by minispice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219558">Dying Embers, Shadowed Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minispice/pseuds/minispice'>minispice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Ferdinand and Hubert complete their support, Ferdinand gets recruited into Blue lions, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Heartache, Letters, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prisoner of War, ferdibert, slight reference of a sexual encounter in a dream, slight timeline fudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minispice/pseuds/minispice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, the moon had fallen in love with the sun. However in these trying times of war, fate had a tendency to be awfully cruel. </p>
<p>After years of separation, Ferdinand and Hubert are reunited. Only Ferdinand is held prisoner for defecting to the Blue Lions. </p>
<p>Hubert predictably has a hard time processing everything about this situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dying Embers, Shadowed Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/gifts">LaceKyoko1138</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me in a dream! This might be a little self-indulgent but it was really cathartic writing it. </p>
<p>Dedicated to my friend LaceKyoko who inspired me to write fanfiction again after YEARS of not doing it/being too afraid too! Thank you for listening to my ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p><br/>
The abandoned hallways of Garreg Mach Monastery were harrowing; the air was musky and the walls were dim. Only the flickering of the torch in Hubert's hand was providing light, even then it was barely so.</p>
<p>His footsteps echoed intensely with every step, they were not of anger, no. Usually he stepped with purpose, he always had the bigger picture in view. He had a goal and kept to it, not letting anything get in his way, stop him, or change his mind. It was rare, but it has happened. The changing of his mind, that is. Not that he was stubborn...just...incredibly sure of himself and the bloody path he carved with his bare hands.</p>
<p>The reason this visit was so different than usual; and why his steps held just the slightest bit of lingering sadness, was because he was on his way to visit a prisoner. One that he never hoped to personally see in these trying times of war. He knew it was inevitable, as all things are in this world, but this...this was the one thing he wished was the exception.</p>
<p>Edelgard and The Black Eagles and their allies had converted the ruins of Garreg Mach Monastery into their home base. It wasn't fancy or dignified at all but it was all they had for now. Time and war had changed the former students; as expected of course. The former classmates stuck to their homerooms as events unfolded, each supporting their class leader and homeland representative.</p>
<p>The scars of war affected everyone differently, but as a whole it helped bring the classmates closer together. Forming a near unbreakable bond between them all as they experienced the bloody and beaten path laid out before them.</p>
<p>The chains of The Black Eagles were strong and hardened, forged in the fires of hell as they followed Edelgard on her mission to change the world. They all held strong...except one link.</p>
<p>Hubert arrived at his destination, a prison cell at the edge of the abyss. All the surrounding cells were empty and rusting away.  All except this one, which homed a face that pained even Hubert to look at.</p>
<p>He gripped the torch securely with a gloved hand, the cloth rubbing against the wood with silent rage.</p>
<p>"So..." he began, his voice unwavering and low; hushed as if he was trying to keep quiet, or perhaps it was disbelief? He promptly denied the latter option and continued. "Here you are back again at Garreg Mach Monastery. Perhaps if it was a different time...I would say welcome back." He paused, the crackling of the torch filling the silence inbetween.</p>
<p>"But no. There's nothing welcoming about your return here. They should have just left you to die on the battlefield." He hissed, the words coming out more harshly then he intended. To the outside eye it was as if nothing about his composure changed, but to Hubert... it wasn't like him to get riled up so easily. Those who knew him, who <em>really</em> knew him could tell as clear as day. There wasn't many who <em>knew </em>him, and that's how he preferred it. But this one...this one did.</p>
<p>An audible smirk came from the shadows of the prison cell, it was light while sounding rough, in desperate need of water.  The prisoner was sitting down braced against the back wall, laying their head on the unforgiving brick behind them.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you too...Hubert."</p>
<p>Even in the darkness Hubert could tell they were smiling, which only irked him further. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, his lips curling downward as he spoke.</p>
<p>"No, there's nothing good about this meeting."</p>
<p>"Ever the ray of sunshine, I see. I'm surprised to see you here alone. What will Edelgard do without her shadow?"</p>
<p>"Don't-" Hubert shifted his foot forward, the dust on the ground kicking up slightly. The light flickered from the movement, illuminating the prisoner's dull rust-colored hair for a brief second, before returning back its place. Hubert huffed, his posture tense. "You have lost your privilege to utter her name, <em>piglet. </em>Do try to remember that for the remainder of your time here."</p>
<p>Another quiet huff was heard from the depths, amused yet tired all at once. "And how long will that be, Hubert?"</p>
<p>Hubert turned his back to the cell taking a couple steps forward to leave before pausing, not once looking back.</p>
<p>"As long as it needs to be...Ferdinand."</p>
<p>He continued on his way back above ground as Ferdinand watched the only light source vanish down the mouth of the beast that was the former Monastery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dorothea watched solemnly as Hubert emerged from the abyss, his face looking gloomier than usual. She approached him with crossed arms, eyes filled with concern but her words were stern.</p>
<p>"You didn't do anything stupid, did you Hubie?"</p>
<p>Hubert scoffed in quick response, putting out the torch in the bucket next to him.</p>
<p>"Do you take me for a fool, Dorothea?" He said perhaps a little too curt.</p>
<p>She uncrossed her arms to set her left hand on her hip. "Obviously, I don't. I was just...worried considering that you two-"</p>
<p>"Don't finish that sentence. He's just a prisoner of war...nothing more." He started on his way to the makeshift War Room The Black Eagles had made, his heaviness of his steps fading away into the open space of the church. He spoke out loudly once more before completely leaving Dorothea's field of hearing.</p>
<p>"No one is to see him without my supervision. He's the enemy after all." At the end; and only the end, was there a tinge a sadness hugging to the edge of his words. It was brief, fleeting, but it was still there. It was a sentiment they all shared, even if no one spoke of it thus far. Of course it was difficult to vocalize the hard truth that was upon them now, but they all knew, and accepted that they would be fighting their fellow classmates in this war. They just weren't expecting to fight and capture one of their own...a former Black Eagle.</p>
<p>Dorothea sighed sadly and walked off to meet up with Petra and the others in the mess hall, leaving Hubert to his own devices. She wanted to follow but Hubert was the kind of man who liked to be alone on his own time. She only knew two people whose company he willingly enjoyed. The first was Edelgard of course, she was the woman he platonically pledged his life too, to serve and aide. The second was the very man who was residing in the prison down below, Ferdinand von Aegir.</p>
<p>The rest of The Black Eagles got along with Hubert well enough, but he had his walls built so high that not many were willing to climb. It never bothered him, but sometimes Dorothea couldn't help but wonder otherwise. People just aren't meant to stay in isolation for long periods of time, self imposed or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Hubert stirred in bed, his arm rested upon his forehead as he shifted side to side.</p>
<p>He dreamt of the days where sunset strands entwined with his raven locks, their bodies dancing amongst themselves, heat rising with every breath. Sweet, tender lips placing gentle kisses all over his pale, ghostly skin. Many have and would call Hubert unflattering, some even ugly. He always paid them no mind, since he wasn't one to care much about his appearances as per his dark attire and ominous presence. He wasn't much for compliments either, most of the time he found them rather shallow. But when they were whispered to him from the mouth of the golden sun himself, Hubert couldn't deny the affect they had on him.</p>
<p>He always felt so warm, allowing himself to feel relaxed in his embrace. Melting as honey lips sung him praises before slowly wrapping themself around his member, taking all of him in lovingly.</p>
<p>With a sharp gasp Hubert's eyes flung open. His heart skipped a beat as sweat rained down his face, drenching his pillow and night clothes. He scowled to himself as he sat up and reached to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He lit the candle by his bedside, illuminating the remnants of his old room. Things mainly stayed the same, a few misplaced bricks here and there, but otherwise it was more or less intact. He got up and retrieved a fresh shirt from his wardrobe, putting it on before grabbing the burning candle and heading out the door. The moon was still high in the sky, the night a sparkling onyx, blanketing over the rooftops of Garreg Mach, watching over them.</p>
<p>Everyone that was sensible, minus the ones on guard duty, were still sleeping soundly in their beds, allowing the the nighttime to comfort them while they dreamt peacefully on. It did not extend the same kindness to Hubert however, for his mind was ablaze with one too many things all at once.</p>
<p>With candle in hand, he made his way across the courtyard and back down into the hallways of abyss. Arriving at Ferdinand's cell, he slowly raised the light past the bars, highlighting the edges of his body. Ferdinand exhaled as he turned on his side, fast asleep somehow on the cold floor of the cell.</p>
<p>Hubert let out a slight breath of relief when Ferdinand showed signs of life.</p>
<p>He was still breathing. Still alive.</p>
<p>Hubert stayed there for a couple of minutes; watching Ferdinand's chest rise and fall, his roughed up face looking so peaceful as he slept. His orange hair was dirty and messy but it still shined so brilliantly against the glow of the candle.</p>
<p>Immediately after, Hubert turned his head to the side and clicked his tongue to the back of his teeth, turning on his heel to head back up above ground.</p>
<p>He felt so incredibly foolish at his actions, what a stupid thing to do in the middle of the night. He could have fallen into a trap, or done something unbelievablely stupid, warranting Dorothea's concern. He would never have lived it down for the rest of his days, and in these times of war, it could be tomorrow, or the day after that. He couldn't afford to stupid. Not right now, or ever.</p>
<p>The candle's flame was put out with a lick of his fingers as soon as he returned to his room. He removed his shirt and crawled back into bed, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep before the war meeting he had to lead tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>He was going to need a lot of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a successful meeting, Hubert stayed behind in the War Room, gathering and straightening up documents while the rest of The Black Eagles and company left the area. There were talks on what move they should take next, whether to intercept The Golden Deer or to move ahead and tackle The Blue Lions head on since they were so bold as to approach them not to long ago. The talks went back and forth on what path they should tread, however not once was the topic of their prisoner was brought up since Hubert did not allow it.</p>
<p>"Damn," A document fluttered down to the floor away from Hubert's grasp. He clicked his tongue to his teeth and knelt down, retrieving it. While he was hunched, two high heeled boots entered his peripheral; he did not pause.</p>
<p>"May I help you, Lady Edelgard?"</p>
<p>He resumed his posture, paper in hand, shuffling it back in with the others before setting them down ln the table. She crossed her arms as she watched him, her lavender eyes firm with slight concern.</p>
<p>"What is on your mind, Hubert? You've never dropped anything in all the years I've known you."</p>
<p>At this Hubert couldn't help but let out an amused scoff, turning his head slightly to look at her. "Are you worried for me because I dropped a sheet of paper? Lady Edelgard, surely there's better things for you to keep your mind on at the moment."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "You know what I mean Hubert. Normally you wouldn't hesitate to bring up what we were going to do with prisoners...but you didn't mention Ferdinand once." Whether she realized it or not her voice trailed softer at the end, along with her eyebrows easing up. Hubert halted. He didn't give off any outwardly reaction to his name, but on the inside he winced. He turned his head away and straightened his coat.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take care of it, like I always have. I didn't find it necessary to bother everyone with such trivialities."</p>
<p>At this, Edelgard reached out and placed a steady hand on Hubert's arm. He did not move to face her, but instead relaxed at her gentle touch. This woman always did have a power over him, some might call it intimidating, but for Hubert it was one of the few comforts he could rely on.</p>
<p>She sighed. "Hubert, please. We all knew that this war would inevitably pit us against our former classmates, but this is Ferdinand. He was once our own and-"</p>
<p>He lightly grasped her hand to remove it from his arm, holding it for a few seconds longer as he turned his head, glancing at her with his visible eye. Edelgard couldn't get a read on his expression.</p>
<p>"He made his choice, my Lady. The others will just have to accept that." His voice was hushed like a whisper, with a underlying hint of bitterness rolling around under the surface.</p>
<p>Their fingers fell back down to their sides, standing in silence in what felt like a moment outside of time. The pause couldn't have been more than a minute at most, but the words clinging to Edelgard's tongue held on to what seemed like forever. She was not one to hesitate, yet she still braced herself for what she was about to say next.</p>
<p>"Have you, Hubert?"</p>
<p>They were so short, her words, but they were not sweet. They were cruel and unfair, maybe so. But one could argue that this entire situation was unfair to all parties involved.</p>
<p>Hubert smirked. He wanted to say that he was the first to accept it. That ever since he first read the letter left on his bedside he accepted it. And yet...</p>
<p>He stepped back, turning his whole body to face Edelgard completely, towering over her.</p>
<p>"As usual I will report anything I find of interest to you. You have nothing to worry about, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>She crossed her arms, hips uneven, raising a brow slightly in question.</p>
<p>"And what of the things you don't find of interest?"</p>
<p>He huffed an amused grin, bowing curtly after looking into lavender eyes for one last brief moment.</p>
<p>"You know me so well, Lady Edelgard. Good day."</p>
<p>Collecting the documents from the table, he made his way toward the exit, hearing her voice just barely as he passed through the door.</p>
<p>"Good day, Hubert."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand looked at the plate of food in front of him with weary eyes. He was most definitely starving, but he still had his dignity to uphold after all, whatever that was still left anyway. He peered higher to see Hubert holding the torch as usual, though even with it he still looked like he was faded in with the darkness, his piercing eye nearly as bright as the torch.</p>
<p>The captured man smiled softly at his keeper, moving his body up to sit up straight, resting his arm on a pulled up knee. His eyes were lidded, heavy with the beginnings of dark circles forming underneath them, but his rust colored mirrors still reflected a firey defiance burning brightly within them. He cocked his head slightly to the side.</p>
<p>"Another visit already, Hubert? Why, I should be so honored."</p>
<p>Hubert's eye squinted slightly as he shifted his leg, nudging the plate of bread and greens with his foot, barely scooting it across the floor. At this moment he hated the look in Ferdinand's gaze. It infuriated Hubert, seeing him act so flippant and idiotic like his school days. They certainly weren't children anymore. He wasn't even sure they ever were, even back then. He steeled his composure.</p>
<p>"Eat. You'll need it for unpleasantries that await you." The tone of his voice was that of his standard one, only it lacked the snark that usually accompanied it. His face cast a shadow over his eye from the flickering light, making him look all the more ominous.</p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckled softly, opening up the hand that was on his knee as a gesture before closing it again. "I'd rather wait till after, if that's alright with you. Do with me what you must, but I assure you won't get anything notable from me."</p>
<p>Hubert unwillingly let out a hiss as he lurched forward, tossing the torch abruptly to the ground. The clattering of the wood echoed hollowy off the dark walls all around them. The flame dimmed, but kept alight, barely illuminating Hubert's face now. The shine of his bright green eye pierced through the shadows, much like a feline hunting in the night. At a different point in time it would have unnerved Ferdinand greatly.</p>
<p>"You choose to stay loyal to that <em>boar, </em>even now? Don't you care about- about how Lady Edelgard wants to heal the world from the ugly scars caused by Crests?!"</p>
<p>At this Hubert heard Ferdinand stand up, the shuffling of his feet giving him away. He did not walk closer, but stayed close to the wall, using it as support. The light occasionally bounced off his blazing eyes, glowing with eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"She ripped House Aegir away from me like it was nothing, Hubert! Like it was so easy for her to do without a second thought! Like how she donned the mask of the Flame Emperor without consulting us-any of us! Behind our backs, like a snake!"</p>
<p>Green eyes narrowed, as his lips stayed curled down. "Your father was a fool, you know this. What she did was-"</p>
<p>"So many lives have been taken, Hubert! Cruelly torn away by her choices!"</p>
<p>"That is the nature of <em>war, </em>Ferdinand! We made this choice, together!"</p>
<p><em>Together</em> <em>...</em></p>
<p>The last word lingered in the air like a heavy cloud, overcast and dark, hovering over them. As they went back and forth, they found themselves unknowingly raising their voices, the anger resonating within their chests, vibrating as their octaves increased.</p>
<p>Before each of them realized it, Ferdinand had inched closer and closer until he was right in front of the bars. The tension danced between their eyes like unyielding electricity during a frightful storm.<br/>
Hubert's visage was held in a scowl, that hadn't changed. His eye however glanced down slightly, getting his first good look at his former classmate since his capture. Ferdinand's face was naturally roughed up, light scratches and bruises tainting his marble sculpted features, his normal healthy skin sullen and pale. Hubert's gaze traveled down a bit lower, settling upon his lips.</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>Slightly chapped as they were, it did little to deter away from their unmistakable allure. Even in a shadowed world such as this deep abyss they were standing in, he shined like the sun. Brilliant and burning brightly against the the dark tide that was Hubert's moon. While Ferdinand's light was blinding, he couldn't deny that the path he illuminated for him was a tempting one, even now. However by doing so, it only highlighted the sheer amount of blood that was spilt around him, for this was the path Hubert had carved out for Edelgard and her new world. One where Ferdinand simply could not follow, despite how much Hubert wished otherwise.</p>
<p>Ferdinand glared up at Hubert with firm eyes, desperately trying to hide the hurt behind them. He was so close to him that he could smell the faint aroma of coffee on his jacket amidst the moldy atmosphere of the dungeon. Before, the mere detection of the scent would bother him to no end, but he found himself admitting that he had grown fond of it over the years...</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes and leaned back, fists clenched and posture regal, as expected of a nobel. Imprisoned or not.</p>
<p>"So Hubert," he started, his voice hoarse from yelling as well as thirst. "Are you going to add me to your collection of bodies?" He looked away at the end, not being to keep eye contact any longer. He thought himself strong enough to say such a thing without flinching but, perhaps he overestimated himself. It wouldn't be the first time.</p>
<p>Hubert clicked his tongue to his teeth as he turned to the side, leaning down to pick up the nearly forgotten torch. It's light was barely hanging on, but remained just enough to carry out the rest of its job. Before turning completely away to head back down the hallway, he stood sideways with his covered eye facing Ferdinand, not giving him the chance to see any change in his expression.</p>
<p>"No I'm not." He said quiet and low, pausing before heading on his way back. "Bodies can't talk after all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tea sat forgotten in front of Hubert, the hot steam long dissipated into the air of his study. His desk was littered with papers and books of all sorts; mainly war tactics and information that was gathered, but he wasn't reading any of it. No, instead his focus was turned to a letter that was placed on the pages of the tome, one sheet, three sentences, signed with Ferdinand's signature at the bottom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubert,</em>
</p>
<p><em>I </em><em>cannot </em><em>continue </em><em>on </em><em>this </em><em>scarlet </em><em>journey </em><em>if </em><em>this </em><em>continues, </em><em>and </em><em>I</em> <em>think </em><em>it </em><em>will. I </em><em>regret </em><em>I</em> <em>could </em><em>not </em><em>tell </em><em>you</em> <em>in </em><em>person, </em><em>but </em><em>I</em> <em>did </em><em>not</em> <em>want </em><em>you</em> <em>to </em><em>stop </em><em>me. </em><em>This </em><em>might </em><em>make </em><em>the </em><em>parting </em><em>worse </em><em>but, </em><em>please, </em><em>never </em><em>forget </em><em>- - - - I - - - -  - - -.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-Ferdinand</em>
</p>
<p>The bottom of the letter was smudged, the ink spread by water droplets long ago. Hubert had read this letter once before, and then again...and again...and again. The right bottom corner was lightly singed, due to after the first time it was read Hubert attempted to burn it out of rage, but he quickly put it out and hid it away in a book. Out of sight...out of mind. Only it never was truly out of his mind.</p>
<p>Edelgard never forgot the sound she heard all those years ago, later that night deep in the woods near the Monastery. There was a ungodly wail that shook past the trees, traveling through the night sky; disturbing the stars themselves. Many thought it was some kind of fell beast that wandered into a trap... But Edelgard knew all too well of the sound of a broken heart.</p>
<p>After that life and Hubert carried on, reserved and silent as ever. No one but Edelgard could ever get him to lower his wall for anything until recently, and even then it was only just a sliver.</p>
<p>Now after several years, Ferdinand was back in their midsts...only this time he was a prisoner. Hubert stared at the letter before him, his green eyes narrowed though not of anger. Not fully anyway. Not realizing he was, Hubert unclenched his jaw and folded the letter back in half, closing the book on top of it. He reached for his tea and noticed that his hand was shaking, but only slightly. At this, his nose scrunched up in a scowl as he snatched his cup and hurled it at the wall, shattering it completely while sending liquid everywhere.</p>
<p>He stood from his chair, overlooking the mess with clenched fists. Sighing with a frown he walked over, grabbing a napkin that was on his desk.</p>
<p>"How idiotic." He hushed to himself, unwilling to admit or process the emotions that were swirling around in his body. Furious steps were heard from the outside before his door was swung open revealing a half awake Caspar with an axe in hand.</p>
<p>"What happened?! Were you attacked?!" The blue haired man looked from side to side, scanning the room only to find nothing out of place except the broken cup and spilt tea. Hubert knelt down to soak up the liquid, not once looking back at his frantic teammate.</p>
<p>He sighed. "Yes, I am fine, my hand slipped is all."</p>
<p>Caspar raised a brow at the obvious lie and went at ease, lowering the axe to his side. "Er- slipped sure is a word I'm not sure I would use. You sure you're okay...Hubert?"</p>
<p>Part of him was annoyed at his prodding, but he still had to give credit where it is due. If anything, Caspar always extended his aide to anyone if they needed it so, whether he was personally close to them or not.</p>
<p>Hubert shook his head and softened his voice, back still turned away. "Go back to sleep Caspar. Thank you."</p>
<p>Caspar yawned and rubbed his eye, relenting to Hubert's insistence. "Alright man...if you say so. G'night."</p>
<p>The door creaked shut and again he was alone. Hubert once again sighed, staying still for a moment before he reached to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain.</p>
<p>"Tch!" His eyes squinted, wincing lightly at the small cut on his fingertip, a tiny droplet of blood escaping outward. He berated himself silently at his behavior, truly he was acting so foolish. He expected this from anyone other than himself honestly, quite frankly it was rather irritating.</p>
<p>He moved to suck the blood, his finger right in front of his lips before he stopped, pausing as a memory came flooding into him like the ocean.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Hubert! You've </em> <em>cut </em> <em>yourself! </em> <em>Are </em> <em>you </em> <em>alright?"</em></p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Heh, </em><em>don't</em> <em>be </em><em>daft. It's a </em><em>small </em><em>wound."</em></p>
<p><em>"A </em> <em>wound </em> <em>is a </em> <em>wound, </em> <em>and </em> <em>it </em> <em>needs </em> <em>to be </em><em>treated. </em> <em>Here, </em> <em>let </em> <em>me-"</em></p>
<p><em>With </em><em>the </em><em>gentlest</em> <em>grasp, </em><em>Ferdinand </em><em>took </em><em>Hubert's </em><em>cut </em><em>finger </em><em>into </em><em>his </em><em>mouth, </em><em>slowly </em><em>suckling </em><em>it. </em><em>Hubert </em><em>said nothing, </em><em>his </em><em>lips </em><em>slightly </em><em>agape </em><em>as he </em><em>watched. </em><em>Ferdinand </em><em>sucked </em><em>so </em><em>carefully </em><em>and </em><em>tenderly, </em><em>those</em> <em>perfect</em> <em>lips </em><em>around </em><em>his </em><em>finger. </em></p>
<p><em>When he was done, he </em> <em>removed </em> <em>Hubert's </em> <em>finger </em> <em>with </em> <em>the </em> <em>slowest </em> <em>pace </em> <em>and </em> <em>planted a </em> <em>loving </em> <em>kiss </em> <em>on </em> <em>the </em> <em>top </em> <em>of </em> <em>his </em> <em>hand. </em> <em>Ever </em> <em>the gentleman.</em></p>
<p><em>Hubert </em><em>smiled </em><em>softly </em><em>and </em><em>caressed </em><em>Ferdinand's </em><em>cheek, </em><em>brushing </em><em>aside</em> <em>that </em><em>brilliant </em><em>sunset-kissed </em><em>hair. </em></p>
<p><em>"</em><em>My </em> <em>hero," </em> <em>he </em> <em>started sarcastically, </em> <em>leaning </em> <em>down </em> <em>closer </em> <em>and </em> <em>closer </em> <em>with each </em> <em>word. "</em> <em>Let </em> <em>me </em> <em>repay </em> <em>you </em> <em>for </em> <em>your </em> <em>services..." </em></p>
<p><em>Their </em><em>lips </em><em>touched</em> <em>and </em><em>it </em><em>was </em><em>like </em><em>the</em> <em>world </em><em>stopped. </em><em>No </em><em>matter </em><em>how </em><em>many </em><em>times </em><em>they </em><em>did, </em><em>the </em><em>feeling </em><em>felt </em><em>new </em><em>all </em><em>over </em><em>again</em><em>. </em><em>It </em><em>was </em><em>something </em><em>Hubert </em><em>wasn't</em><em> fully </em><em>aware </em><em>of just </em><em>how </em><em>much </em><em>he </em><em>cherished </em><em>moments </em><em>like </em><em>these</em><em>, </em><em>something </em><em>he </em><em>would </em><em>come </em><em>to </em><em>regret </em><em>later </em><em>on </em></p>
<p>A lone tear trickled down Hubert's cheek as he stayed looking ahead staring at nothing, muttering to himself while covering his face with his hand.</p>
<p>"You fool...you damn fool..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had only been two weeks since Ferdinand was captured and since held prisoner in the abyss below Garreg Mach Monastery, and every day it was getting harder and harder to bear. Hubert had seen and dealt with his fair share of harrowing sights in this bloody war, but this...seeing Ferdinand rot in a dungeon while he tried to elicit answers from him...the steel wall he had tried to build around his heart was failing him.</p>
<p>This couldn't go on for much longer. The war was escalating with each passing day, and everyday Edelgard was confronting him on what he planned to do. Hubert found himself at an impasse, literally and emotionally, and he really did not care for it, not one bit.</p>
<p>That night on the cusp of morning, he went down to the dungeon with  rope, a torch and a blindfold in hand. He opened the cell doors, flinging them open without much care. Ferdinand stirred, lifting his weary head and squinting at the shadow before him.</p>
<p>He yawned, "A little early for breakfast, isn't it Hubert?"</p>
<p>As he sat up, Hubert tossed the blindfold at him, walking into the cell with the rope in his left hand, the torch on the floor behind him.</p>
<p>"Get up, Ferdinand." Was all Hubert said, his tone dangerously low. Ferdinand glanced down at the tossed fabric with lidded eyes, his expression a solemn acceptance.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>He stood up slowly, putting on the blindfold as he did. His vision now covered in black. He felt Hubert grab his hands to tie them behind his back, and begin to lead him down the corridors of the abyss and into the unknown.</p>
<p>Before long the sounds of brick turned into dirt, and then the crunching of leaves. No words were said between the two men as they walked for about an hour away from the church, the cool air kissing their skin with a gentle breeze. Without warning the blindfold was taken off suddenly, trees upon trees revealing themselves as Ferdinand blinked his vision clear. By his logical calculations they were in the forest not too far from the Church. He found it curious that he was taken here of all places.</p>
<p>Hubert said nothing as he undid the rope around Ferdinand's wrists, stepping back arms length away. He watched as Ferdinand rubbed his rope burns while staring back at him with a hesitant expression.</p>
<p>"Why have you brought me here, Hubert?" He stood up straight, looking at Hubert face to face.</p>
<p>"I thought you might like to see the moon."</p>
<p>The wind danced around them, a cold chill rising throughout their bodies. Ferdinand turned his head to the side and chuckled softly. His locks framing his worn out face.</p>
<p>"Ah. So this is the choice you have made."</p>
<p>Green eyes widened then narrowed, his fist clenching so tight that his gloves sounded like leather. A laugh surprisingly escaped his tight throat. "Oh please, you don't get to lecture me about choices when you, of all people I might add, sided with the <em>Boar</em> <em>Prince</em> over us- The Black Eagles!"</p>
<p>Ferdinand's eyebrows furrowed. "I told you, what she did I couldn't, I just couldn't forgive! I couldn't go down that bloody path!"</p>
<p>"War by nature is <b><em>bloody!</em></b> Dimitri is a mad man! You pick a crazed beast over our desire to change Fo'dlan for the better?!" Hubert had gotten closer, a palms length away from his face now. They were both heated with emotions running high, their yells drowned out by the whistling of the wind.</p>
<p>"You call him a crazed beast, yet he works to protect the innocents Edelgard condems to die! By no authority but her own!"</p>
<p>"You...you.." Hubert could feel his chest and his face burning, everything bubbling underneath the surface like lava, waiting to erupt.</p>
<p>Ferdinand's eyes shut briefly as he shook his head, opening them again with a steeled look. They were shimmering but he held himself back, clenching his own fists tightly against his body.</p>
<p>"I did not want to leave Hubert, but I wasn't going to let myself be her puppet...I felt like there was no other way."</p>
<p>"No other way-" Hubert scoffed in amused disbelief before finally letting the lava explode, taking a step forward as his eyes opened wide with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"Not only did you leave your home behind, you left <em>me</em> behind! Perhaps I was foolish enough to trick myself into believing you had the mental capacity to understand everything Lady Edelgard was trying to do for all of us! Even if you didn't, I never thought you <em>stupid</em> enough to betray us, to betray me for the enemy!!" Hubert raised his head up high to look down at Ferdinand with intense glowing green eyes, the slightest hint of tears appearing at the corners. "You... forgot about us- forgot about me...for <em>years</em> Ferdinand! Despite everything you are, I never thought you cruel...heh the irony doesn't escape me either."</p>
<p>Ferdinand held his gaze to the ground, his fists and shoulders shaking against his wishes. He grit his teeth until he couldn't any longer.</p>
<p>"For such a smart man, you're an idiot, Hubert!!" His head shot up to look Hubert in the eyes, tears now falling down freely, giving Hubert a honest pause.</p>
<p>"I never," he started, bringing one hand to his chest, grasping his shirt with high emotion. <em>"Never</em> during all that time did I forget about you, Hubert! Not even once! It was agony being apart, and I thought about you every damn day! I had written letters, Goddess, so many letters I wanted to send you, but I burned them all because I made a choice!"</p>
<p>"Then why-" Hubert began, his voice a wavering whisper, feeling his chest tighten with each passing second. "Why did you fall in love with a man that you <em>knew</em> could never follow you astray from this crimson road..."</p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed a tearful laugh, cupping Hubert's cheek. Hubert's heart ached at his touch, his firm hands caressing his skin so gently it was like being wrapped in silk. Hubert moved his own hand on top of Ferdinand's, holding it there so tenderly, even for him.</p>
<p>"You're so...stubborn, Hubert. You're arrogant, headstrong, and you shoulder so many burdens alone for everyone else's sake. You drive me so mad sometimes, but behind that raven curtain is a man so brilliant, so keenly observant of people's well being that he takes it upon himself to help anyway possible, even if he does it from the shadows. You never ask for praise even though you greatly deserve it."</p>
<p>Hubert was for once speechless as the tiniest bit of red tinted his pale cheeks, while Ferdinand was flush with pink in his.</p>
<p>"I also see a man that convinced himself perhaps too many times that he wasn't deserving of love...and I was determined to prove him wrong, just...this...once..."</p>
<p>Hubert grasped the back of Ferdinand's head with his other hand, and Ferdinand did the same only with his free hand around Hubert's waist. They pulled eachother close, their lips meeting in the middle, everything clashing together all at once. The kiss was every kind of drug they craved and more. It was fire, it was electricity, it was the ocean crashing in from the high tide.</p>
<p>For then; and only then, in this moment, they were all that ever was. The dying embers of the love not meant to be residing in the shadows of the moon above, giving them a brief respite from the harsh reality that was awaiting them.</p>
<p>As they broke apart, tears finally spilt from Hubert's eyes, his vision blurring as he took a few steps back with a fire tome in tow, his hand at the ready.</p>
<p>He gasped a breath, holding out his fingers in front of him. Allowing himself to pause for one second, but nothing more.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Ferdinand."</p>
<p>With a deafening snap the forest was set ablaze, twigs and trees crackling and burning bright into the night. Before turning around to head back to the church, he whispered to the flames before him, his heart heavy and pained. He took a shivering breath.</p>
<p><em>"I </em> <em>love </em> <em>you."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had risen in the sky in early morning, a beautiful hue covering the rooftops of Garreg Mach. People were starting to awaken to get the day started, while others were still comfortable in bed.</p>
<p>Hubert was not either of those.</p>
<p>He dragged his body with effort from the forest, his feet felt weighed down and his whole body was exhausted in every which way. Dorothea spotted him in the distance and made her way in his direction, stopping when she saw the more than usual dourness upon his face.</p>
<p>"Hubie? Why are you up so early? Did you go somewhere-" She halted as she smelt the faint aroma of smoke coming off his body as he walked by without a word. Her blood ran cold as she put together the pieces of this unfortunate puzzle. "Wait, why do you smell like smoke? Hubert, what did you do??"</p>
<p>"What needed to be done." His voice was empty, void of emotion. He was sure Dorothea called after him but he blocked it out. He blocked all of the following commotion out till he reached his room, collapsing on the bed and promptly passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Months had passed and the war was nearly won. Edelgard was so close to her goal, thanks to her beloved Professor returning. She seemed to renew a vigorous passion in her and they worked best in tandem. Complimenting eachother in all ways, good and bad. The Black Eagle Strike Force was ecstatic to have Byleth back as well, and they all seemed to prosper together.</p>
<p>Hubert on the other hand stayed in the shadows, having self ostracizing himself after the incident a while back. Aside from Edelgard and sometimes the Professor, he talked to no one. And no one talked to him. He found it best this way, as he could focus on what he does best without the interference of anyone else questioning his choices.</p>
<p>He watched out of the corner of his eye as Edelgard and Byleth walked around the courtyard with their arms linked together. He was happy for them of course, since every little thing he lived for was all for Edelgard's happiness. She would always chide him and say his happiness mattered too, but he would laugh and brush her off and carry on about his day.</p>
<p>He walked in solace across the bridge toward the church, stopping around the middle as he spotted falcon fly in his direction. He held out his hand as a perch, the bird landing on it without hesitation. Around its legs was a scroll tied with a neat, red bow, which Hubert removed before sending the falcon back into the wide open sky.</p>
<p>He removed the ribbon gently and glanced over the letter, a small smile forming on his face as he read it. As soon as he was done, he brought it discreetly up to his lips to plant a kiss on the signature, remaing there for a few seconds before lighting it aflame with his magic.</p>
<p>He resumed his posture and continued on into the church alone like usual, his steps echoing off the former holy walls.</p>
<p>The ribbon from the scroll rested safely in his palm, intertwined gracefully between his fingers, holding his hand.</p>
<p>Life carried on.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>